Julius
Julius is a recurring character in Season One,Season Two,Season Three and Season Four of SyFy's Van Helsing. He is portrayed by Aleks Paunovic. He was a mysterious and powerful bloodsucker that existed as a vampire for some time before to The Rising, though he was far from the high-ranking vampire authority that he is now. Since then, he has been reverted back into a human after being bitten by Vanessa Helsing. Character Description “Julius is one of the top vampires in Seattle: power-hungry, aggressive and always thirsty for blood.” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Prior to The Rising, Julius appeared to be a low-level vampire, cowering in the shadows, hiding in crack houses and sipping blood from unconscious junkies just to survive while remaining to keep his vampire nature a secret. Once the event occurred, Julius became much more confident, he attacked anyone in sight, including Flesh. Sometime between then and the year 2019, Julius was able to rise in the rankings, building his own community of vampires. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= Season One Julius is surrounded by his comrades in what appears to be his compound. As he is feeding from his most recent victim, Gustov, one of his men approaches, informing Julius that Flesh has been turned back into a human after feeding from Vanessa's blood. He requests that they send this message to Dmitri. Continue Reading Here.... After learning from Gustov that Vanessa Helsing was spotted nearby attacking ferals, Julius sends his men out to retrieve her, when Gustov hesitates because he's scared of Vanessa, claiming that she's strong, Julius approaches him in a threatening manner, wondering who his men fear more, Vanessa or him, Gustov quickly exits. His mother, Mama enters the room, disappointed at him for following Dmitri, she suggests that he keep Vanessa for himself, thus regaining control. Continue Reading Here.... Once Vanessa is captured and brought back to the compound, Julius announces that she could be their lead to Rebecca, who can lead them to Dmitri, so that Julius may kill him, but before enacting his plan, he first set up a test in effort to learn if the rumors about Vanessa is true. After watching Vanessa turn Susan, one of his vampires back into a human, he forces his men to chase them down as they attempt to escape. Continue Reading Here.... Julius waits on the steps for his men's return, hopefully with Vanessa, but only Scab returns, explaining that he failed due to being attacked by the sewer beasts, and that Vanessa is likely dead as well. Julius crouches down, wiping his blade across his comrade's face, wondering how he could possibly be sure, then going into a fit of rage. Continue Reading Here.... Julius and his army of vampires approach the hospital in search of Vanessa, as they prepare to attack, he wipes blood over his face, and the faces of his followers, speaking in a foreign language, as Julius screams louder and louder, the vampires attack, however, they are halted by the UV lights. Shortly after his men make it inside, they come out defeated and wounded, Julius tells Scab that he's disappointed, but Gustov points out that they need more warriors, Julius claims he'll get more. As they regroup for another attack, they see The Elite heading their way, noticing that they're obviously outnumbered, he retreats, deciding to fight another day. Continue Reading Here.... Julius has Magdalene chained to a tree as he interrogate her, he's disappointed to learn that she did not deliver the child as promised. She assures Julius that she collected the child but she lost it. He grabs Magdalene by the throat, saying there is nothing like the freshly suckled blood of the newborn. She claims that she did her bidding but the arrangement was broken by The Woman, he wonders why Magdalene was hesitant to tell him this, she says Dmitri wants the woman as well, but he's unaware of their alliance, he would have her skinned alive. Magdalene begs for her life, claiming she will show them the path. Mama agrees. Continue Reading Here.... Julius explains to Dmitri that The Woman's escape was due to no fault of his own, and that Dmitri had also lost her before. He informs Dmitri that she can turn them human as he's seen it with his own eyes but once human, they can't be turned again. The situation quickly escalates as Dmitri write him off due to his lack of accomplishments since becoming a vampire. Dmitri may have turned him but Julius insists that Dmitri has done nothing for him. He stands to his feet, facing his creator in an aggressive manor, Julius charges but Dmitri is much more powerful, dispatching of him fairly easy. Dmitri explains that he can end him there but wont because the Elders still need them to find an answer, resurrect them and allow them to live for a thousand life times, but they can't do that if they’re divided. Julius says the Elders are all gone, Dmitri tells Julius to restore his faith and he'll show him the truth. Continue Reading Here.... |-|Season Two= Season Two |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four At Denver, Julius baits Scab, Ivory, and the Sisterhood into following him. Once they’re away from the cage, the guards begin shooting, though Scab escape the gun fire, leaving Julius to fend for himself. He tries to fight Scab off, but Julius is no match. The tide turns when Scab is hit by one of the UV rounds, instantly weakening him and allowing Julius to get the upper hand. Scab orders Ivory to make Callie watch as he forces Julius to submit. Scab screams wildly in celebration. Julius takes this time to blow Scab up with a grenade. And while it doesn’t kill him, it does provide Julius and Callie with enough time to make their escape. Doc opens the gate for Julius and Callie before firing several rounds into an unfazed Ivory. Hansen and Maddox arrive and discover Julius' self-healing. Hansen takes him to Fort Collin for study. Continue Reading Here.... At Fort Collins, Julius trains Violet, Hansen's daughter. Julius believes that Violet’s training is misguided as they’ve been schooling her to fight humans when the real enemy is vampires. He later meets with Doc, who informs him that the answer to it all is in his and Vanessa's blood. Julius and Violet meet up as planned and she takes him to Low Town, where the action is. Violet is attacked by three daywalkers. Violet pulls out a blade and defends herself to the best of her ability, killing one in the process, but she’s overwhelmed, even after Julius arrives to help. Violet is bitten during the fight, however, she doesn’t turn, rather the vampire that bit her is cured, similar to Vanessa. Julius brings Doc Violet’s blood and asks her to test it as he suspects that she’s a Van Helsing. Continue Reading Here.... Julius trains Violet. She’s becoming faster. She even manages to take Julius down and fight in the dark. Violet and Julius bribe the prison guard with tube socks and underwear in order to see Doc. However, they find her cell empty. Hansen arrives soon thereafter. He orders that Violet be taken to her room and tells Julius that Doc was taken away. When Hansen asks what happened to Violet, Julius claims they were attacked by vampires, but they handled it. Hansen asks Julius to clarify his previous statement of Violet being a Van Helsing. When he doesn’t, Hansen shows an alarming amount of strength, over powering Julius, choking him unconscious and locking him in a cell. Julius paces back and forth in his cell. He is approached by two guards who’ve come to transport him. He gets on his knees and as the guards approach, he attacks and makes his escape. Continue Reading Here.... After escaping Fort Collins, Julius is captured and forced to fight in a gladiator-like arena. He is eventually joined in his cell by Violet, who was captured as well after also escaping Fort Collins after discovering that Hansen is a vampire. Violet and Julius watch from their cell as Darius hosts another event. Julius wants to take the risk and make a run for it, but Violet already has a plan. She and Julius fake a fight so that Darius would have them both pulled into the arena to fight for the cameras, providing them with a chance to escape. Julius gets into the right poisons and catapults Violet towards the guards, who she proceeds to take out. Julius takes out a couple guards as well and grabs their weapon. However, the exit is blocked off by Ivory and Scab. Julius faces off with Scab, who he kills. Continue Reading Here.... Julius, Violet, and Axel head for Fort Collins to recover the three pages from the Van Helsing book. The facility is crawling with special-ops soldiers. Axel pulls up to Fort Collins gate with Julius and Violet hidden under foul smelling dirty clothes. After making it past the guards, Axel, Violet, and Julius plot on how to gain access to the compound and retrieve the three pages. Axel approaches the guards with Julius as his prisoner, claiming he caught him. They radio in for back up. In doing so, they leave the halls exposed, allowing Violet to sneak through undetected. Just outside, Julius charges at the soldiers, forcing them to shoot. Unaware of his ability to heal, they believe him to be dead and dispose of the body. Julius wakes in the morgue. He finds his way to the office and goes through the paperwork to see what happened to Doc. He discovers she was sent to the Sunshine unit. Julius then saves Axel from Colonel Nicholson. Axel, Julius, and Colonel Nicholson then meet Violet and Hansen at the exit. Julius, Axel, Violet, Hansen, and Colonel Nicholson take refuge in some sort of basement. They are joined by Jack and Ivory. Continue Reading Here.... Julius, Axel, Jack, Violet, Ivory, and Colonel Nicholson are left without answers on how to use the pages to free Vanessa and kill the Dark One. They devise a plan to stop the immediate threat; Oracle. Hansen disguises himself as Nicholson as Oracle has been posing as Avery. He lures her into a large chamber. Julius and Axel lock the door behind them. Julius and Axel join the others and inform Jack and Violet that Oracle knew their plan was a trap and now Hansen is trapped inside the container with her. In the gym, they are preparing for the ritual. Violet and Jack recite a spell and bleed onto the pentagram, which opens a portal in the center of the gymnasium. The portal reopens and only Jack and Violet re-emerge. Jack reveals that the Dark One is gone. Almost simultaneously, she stops breathing and Violet has a seizure. Continue Reading Here.... Julius, Axel, and Colonel Nicholson take a team out to the Sunshine unite in hopes of finding doctors who can help Jack and Violet, who are in and out of consciousness. They come upon a field of bodies. Both of the Colonel’s men are killed during the search. A daywalker emerges from the field and charges at Axel, Julius, and Nicholson. They unload a flurry of rounds into the daywalker, but it is unfazed. Nicholson is bitten during the attack. Rather than becoming a vampire himself, he puts a gun to his head and blows his brains out. The daywalker lunges at them, but Axel manages to cut its head off with a machete. They soon realize that the wounds inflicted by the vampire aren’t healing. Axel and Julius lip over to the research facility, both of them growing weaker by the second. Julius suddenly stops breathing. Axel tries to perform CPR, but much like Julius, he stops breathing as well. However, in his final moments, he looks to the security camera above, pleading with Doc or whoever may be inside to help them. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Julius is exceedingly terrifying, especially towards his own followers, he installs fear into them, and because of this they obey him and his every command. Julius typically instructs his comrades to do things that he would never do himself. This is not to say that he is a coward but that Julius feels that he's above doing such things. He's always shown a need to be in power, to have more control, even more than Dmitri. Abilities Julius possess the common abilities associated with vampires, which consist of but is not limited to advanced speed, advanced strength, longevity and super senses. He is incredibly strong, however, not nearly as strong as his maker, Dmitri, he was no match, even with the opportunity to take him out from behind. Once Julius is bitten by Vanessa he loses his vampire abilities including his advanced strength. However, because of his past as a boxer he retains his fighting abilities and level-headed demeanor making him a strong ally when fighting against vampires. After being bitten by two different variations of vampires, Julius has the following abilities * Vampire Virus Immunity: Julius, along with the others bitten by Vanessa, is immune to the vampire bite and his blood is unappetizing and does not provide nourishment to vampires. He can also sense Vanessa's presence. * Rapid Cellular Regeneration: Julius has been changed into an enhanced human due to being changed back from being a vampire and then bit by a vampire from Scar's bloodline, a vampire who was experimented on. The changes allows him to heal from any injury near instantaneously. * Resurrection: After being bitten by a daywalker, a vampire of Scar's bloodline, Julius will resurrect anytime he is killed from damage that he cannot regenerate in time. He will go into a hibernation-like death state and he will eventually regenerate and come back to life. He may be immortal. Arsenal *Kukris Appearances Season One *Stay Inside *Coming Back *Fear Her *Nothing Matters *For Me *Last Time *He's Coming Season Two *Began Again *In Redemption *Love Bites *A Home *Save Yourself *Veritas Vincit *Everything Changes *Big Mama *Wakey, Wakey *Base Pair *Crooked Falls Season Three *Fresh Tendrils *Super Unknown *I Awake *Rusty Cage *Pretty Noose *Like Suicide *Hunted Down *Crooked Steps *Loud Love *Outside World *Been Away *Christ Pose *Birth Ritual Season Four *Dark Destiny *Dark Ties *Broken Promises *Together Forever *All Apologies *Three Pages *The Beholder Gallery Stay_Inside_1x03_Julius_in_his_compund_as_Gustov_delivers_news.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Julius_feeding_on_junkie.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Julius_attack_random_people.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Mama_encourages_Julius_to_betray_Dmitri.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Julius_and_Gustov_at_the_compound.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Julius_looks_into_the_sewers.jpg For_Me_1x07_Julius_face_to_face_with_his_warrior.jpg For_Me_1x07_Julius_and_crew_watch_the_hospital_explode.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Magdalene_terrifed_of_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius_finds_Mama_dead.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius%2C_Magdalene_and_Scab_outside_Eden.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_vs_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_chokes_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius_and_Mama_at_vampire_camp.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Males Category:Former Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Powered individuals